Where are you going?
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Mamá siempre dijo que Tú eras yo, y que yo era tú, porque eres mi hermano, eres mi otra mitad, pero ahora, no puedes ir a donde voy yo.


_Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Saint Seiya_

**Sumary: **Mamá siempre dijo que Tú eras yo, y que yo era tú, porque eres mi hermano, eres mi otra mitad, pero ahora, no puedes ir a donde voy yo.

**Notas de la Autora: **Este fic esta ligeramente inspirado en _Memories of Nobody_ de la escritora _Sabaku no Yui _del fandom de SNK

**Advertencia: **Rating M, contenido fuerte, referencias a suicidio, maltrato infantil, violación, crack pairing

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SS TLC no me pertenecen, son obra de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada

_Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

><p><strong>Where are you going?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Toda mi vida pensé que para lo único que nací, fue ser un monstruo, uno lleno de rencor y odio, debajo de la misericordiosa mascara de bondad y dulzura, nací entre podredumbre, y supongo que moriré entre ella, y entonces en mis últimos momentos, en el ultimo respito que me quema los pulmones, todas las imágenes de mi vida pasan por mis ojos como oscuras diapositivas que me llevan hasta las vivencias más viejas que conozco.<em>

_Soy yo, pero no soy yo, es como si viera todo desde el cielo, como si alguien más estuviera viviendo en mi carne, veo mi reflejo dibujado en sus ojos de un cobalto más claro que el mío, él es yo, y yo soy él, pero al mismo tiempo somos tan distintos como la luz y la oscuridad… Defteros, oh Defteros, evocar tu nombre es como un rezo a los dioses de que sean compasivos y me permitan ver por ultima vez la hermosa sonrisa de tus labios, te ame desde que tengo uso de razón y me voy amándote, tanto como me odio en este momento. No es un amor carnal, no es un amor como aquel que le has profesado a Virgo, este es un amor que va más allá de cualquier designio divino, porque eres mi hermano, porque eres mi otra mitad._

Una familia humilde, campesinos de un pequeño pueblo de Parnaso, la miseria era el pan de cada día para las infelices almas que deambulaban entre el lodo y la suciedad, pero eso poco importaba para el par de infantes que correteaban por las calles entre risas y juegos, acompañados de su inseparable mejor amigo, que movía la cola con algarabía de tenerlos a ellos y un trozo de pan duro en el hocico para acallar el hambre. El mundo era fascinante aun cuando el semblante mugroso y famélico dijera todo lo contrario, el mundo era maravilloso cuando a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña que se caía a pedazos, los esperaba la mujer más bondadosa que sus pequeños corazones pudieran conocer, «_para un niño su madre es un dios_». El mundo lo era todo a la hora de aventurarse más allá de los limites de su pueblo para descubrir las maravillas de los paisajes del mediterráneo, y se tenían uno al otro, porque mamá siempre decía que, cuando ella faltara, cuando ella no estuviera más para poder acariciar sus cabecitas a la hora de dormir, ni darles besos de buenas noches en esa cama improvisada de paja y retazos de tela como cobijas, se tendrían mutuamente.

«Defteros es tú y tú eres Defteros»

Pero a pesar de la belleza de ese mundo lleno de colores y olores, también existía el miedo, la desesperanza que constreñía con rabia sus pequeños corazones, abrazándose con fuerza dejando marcas en sus bracitos, los pequeños dígitos aforrándose a la carne de su compañero cuando los secos golpes se escuchaban acompañados de gemidos de dolor, alaridos de suplicas que solo en eso se quedaban, eran demasiado chicos para comprender que no todo era aventura, demasiado inocentes para conocer la crueldad del hombre, solo eran niños.

—Se fuerte —gimoteo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano —Seamos fuertes —reitero acongojado ahogando cualquier ruido que pudiera advertir a la bestia

Mamá hizo algo malo, y mamá debía pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Luchaban con toda su voluntad para que los sollozos se ahogaran en un nudo espeso de sus gargantas, él siempre miraba la peor parte entre las sombras dibujadas por las luces tenues de las velas, era como una terrible entidad sacada del abismo que atacaba a la indefensa figura, deseaba cerrar los ojos con fuerza y no abrirlos hasta que llegara la mañana, pero no podía, se aferraba a esa imagen y su pecho se contraía causando respiraciones paulatinas y pesadas, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza mientras abrazaba con mayor ahínco a su igual, las lagrimas solo salían sin necesidad de gemir, sin necesidad de suspirar o sollozar.

La bestia se abalanzaba sobre mamá, colocándola contra una mesa y golpeándola con su cadera, el sonido de la carne golpeando era repulsivo, la lascivia de los roncos gruñidos y los adoloridos gemidos lo atormentaba, pero él debía ser fuerte por Defteros, _«Porque Defteros lo era todo para él_» luego el silencio, la bestia había terminado el castigo, el suave sonido de gotas cayendo al piso indicaban que todo había terminado, y la bestia se tumbaba sobre el suelo para dedicarse a roncar, mientras mamá se sostenía el vientre y caminaba hasta la puerta de la pequeña habitación.

La miraba fijamente y ella lo evitaba, no podía mirarlo a los ojos, se inclinaba únicamente para acariciar sus cabecitas, esa noche no había un beso para desearles dulces sueños, porque mamá estaba sucia, y esa sería la ultima vez, que mamá estaría sucia, porque la mañana siguiente, en el árbol de naranjas que estaba en el terreno trasero, mamá estaba colgada de una gruesa rama con alambres desgarrándole el cuello.

_Me abrace a mamá como si solo estuviera dormida, estaba fría y su cuerpo rígido, Defteros preguntaba si solo estaba durmiendo, y yo contesté que si, solo era un sueño, mamá solo dormía y cuando despertara, nosotros debíamos llevar el pan a casa, la llevamos hasta su cuarto y la acostamos sobre la cama para cubrirla con una manta, acaricie su cabello tantas veces como pude, ya no olía a campo fresco, en realidad ya no tenia olor alguno, Defteros volvió con sus preguntas._

_¿Mamá duerme con los ojos abiertos?_

_No respondí, para esa edad no sabíamos nada sobre la muerte, porque nunca jamás la experimentamos con nuestros ojos, solo teníamos seis años. Le cerre los ojos, suponiendo que con ello la ayudaría a descansar mejor, coloque mi oído en su pecho helado y el "tump tump" de su corazón no estaba más, pero ella era mamá, y mamá no se podía ir._

Deambulan por las calles como animalitos en busca de alimento, su pequeño amigo los acompaña pero ellos están ajenos a todo lo que los rodea, mamá los preocupa. Saludaron al panadero, al carnicero y a la florista, sonrisas vacías, semblantes serenos, su alegría dormía con mamá. Los ojos inquisitivos de la gente que los mira con horror, ya estaban acostumbrados, siempre había sido así, son los hijos de satanás, dice el cura de la parroquia, que profesa la palabra de un dios bondadoso que ama a los pecadores porque son ellos quienes más los necesitan. Entonces ese dios debe amar demasiado al párroco. Corren con todo lo que sus pequeñas y lánguidas piernas les permiten, de nuevo han tenido que robar para comer, esta vez, el pobre incauto fue un granjero que quiere asesinarlos por tres papas, una zanahoria y un par de huevos, es irónico, porque su contador se ha hecho de un buen dinero robándole mucho más que eso, pero a él, lo alaba como si fuera una maravilla.

Defteros tropieza, y Aspros se detiene, nunca dejaría atrás a su otro yo, que los dioses lo condenen si se atreviera a hacerlo, lo ayuda a levantarse pero antes de eso, el granjero los arrincona, y la pesadilla comienza, arremete con fiereza contra el más indefenso de los dos, el perro gruñe y se lanza contra el hombre, pero este lo golpea y el animal chilla aterrado, adolorido y busca donde esconderse victima del miedo, el sonido del fuero contra la carne es una sinfonía aguda que le zumba dolorosamente en los oídos, Aspros llora de rabia. Está cansado, pero sus fuerzas regresan únicamente para defender a su hermano, para defender al ser que ama.

Toma una piedra pesada y filosa, se abalanza sobre la mole humana y comienza a golpearla, un golpe en la nuca es suficiente para tumbarlo sobre un horrorizado y adolorido Defteros que solo solloza encogido de manera fetal sobre el suelo, sin saber si la sangre es de él o la del hombre, mira las horribles marcas dejadas sobre la tierna piel de su hermano, y le arden como si fuera su propia carne, duele y sangra.

_Tome con mayor firmeza la piedra, un sentimiento de desprecio había nacido en mi, y lo único que deseaba era desahogar todo el dolor contenido por mamá, por Defteros y por Atlas, el granjero se movía con debilidad aun aturdido, pero eso fue lo ultimo que hizo, porque entonces, deje caer la piedra sobre su cabeza, aun tengo la escena presente en mi memoria, fresca y latente, desconozco de donde fue que salio tanta fuerza de mis brazos para que la sangre salpicara hasta mi cara, los ojos se habían salido de sus cuencas rodando como canicas bañadas en un espeso liquido rojo, y los sesos escurrían hasta mis sandalias, y el silencio impero._

_Defteros no dijo nada, respiraba cansado, y yo solo me detuve a mirar la escena, suspire de alivio, con libertad, había matado a un hombre por tres papas, una zanahoria y un par de huevos que habían terminado regados por el camino, un día más sin bocado que llevarnos al estomago, pero entonces recordé que debíamos llegar a casa, mamá nos estaba esperando._

_¿Él también duerme? _

_Si, Def, él también duerme_

_Emprendimos el camino de regreso, y entonces, desee que el que durmiera fuera yo, y no el granjero que habíamos dejado tumbado sobre el suelo que comenzaba a formar un charco de sangre que apestaba a oxido y carne fresca._

La puerta abierta, el viento silbando con pena y las ramas de los árboles crujiendo, los pequeños pasos sobre las hojas secas en el suelo, cansados y apenas sostenibles, uno se aferraba al otro para no caer, así sería siempre ¿verdad?, se adentraron en la cabaña, oliendo a sudor, sangre y lodo, tan salvajes que parecían más un par de animales que dos niños, escucharon ruido, y supieron lo que debían hacer, rápidamente pasar desapercibidos y esconderse bajo la cama de heno y retazos de tela, pero no fue así.

Aspros abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la cruda escena que su tierna existencia no comprendía. Mamá estaba desnuda sobre la mesa, inerte, sin hacer ruido alguno, aun durmiendo, con la bestia encima, los pantalones abajo mostrando su peluda y asquerosa fisonomía. Su estomago se revolvió y vomito, desecho agua, porque era lo único que había consumido en todo el día, y cayo de rodillas mientras la sombra se acercaba a él. No retrocedió, solo se quedo quieto mirando a mamá que aun dormía, deseaba ser mamá en ese momento.

_Sentí su aliento en mi nuca quemándome, quería castigarme como lo hacía con mamá, y solo pude cerrar los ojos porque era lo único que ella hacía para que no fuera mucho peor, mi castigo por haber robado tres papas, una zanahoria y dos huevos… pero prefería ser yo, antes de que se atreviera a tocar a Defteros, mi piel ardía y me sentí sucio, mi mirada solo estaba perdida en algún punto de alguna parte, nada importaba en ese momento, entonces sentí todo su peso asfixiándome cuando cayo sobre mi, tieso y escurriendo en sangre que tiño mi cabello._

_Tranquilo, él también duerme_

_Defteros le había encajado su hoz, aquella con la que trabajaba en los cultivos, oxidada y sucia en la nuca, la saco con un salvajismo que nunca espere de él que era tan dócil, la sangre chorreo y él se salpico, estábamos salpicados de sangre, pero eso no importo cuando nos envolvimos en un abrazo calido, y corrimos asta mamá para aferrarnos a ella con todas nuestras fuerzas._

El fuego lo consumió todo, desde los cimientos hasta el techo, a pesar de la lluvia que los enjugaba de todo el rojo en sus cuerpos, el crepitar de las llamas acompañado por la llovizna, enterraba su pasado, Aspros suspiro y sonrío, tomo con firmeza la mano de Defteros, mientras le daban la espalda al pasado y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, no lo necesitaban porque se tenían mutuamente, porque mamá se los hizo prometer.

—Defteros —susurro moviéndolo de ese rincón húmedo y frío que funcionaba como pieza —Defteros

—¿hum? —apenas respondió conciente

—Esta durmiendo —susurro cerca de su oído con suavidad

—¿Quién?

—El maestro esta durmiendo —contesto en tono cómplice mientras envolvía el rostro de su hermano con sus manos y depositaba un beso sobre su frente —Esta durmiendo como todos —volvió a decir aferrando sus manos a la cabellera cobalto de Defteros —Ya no usaras más esa mascara —repartió besos por todo su rostro hasta sus labios recubiertos por la mascara fría de cuero y metal

La sangre goteaba desde sus labios, sintió que faltaba poco para que su corazón se reventara pero aun tuvo fuerza para llevar la palma de su mano hasta la mejilla acanelada de Defteros, lo observo fijamente, escrutando cada una de sus expresiones, aun veía el dolor de su mirada cobalto, eran iguales y diferentes, eran todo y nada.

—No cierres los ojos —suplico en un susurro solo de los dos —No cierres los ojos, lo siento, lo siento —sus pupilas oscilaron y su mano tembló

—Estoy cansado —contestó —Este mundo es una mierda sabes, es cruel pero demasiado hermoso

—El mundo es una mierda —le siguió

—Tú no debes ir a donde iré yo, eres demasiado débil —acaricio los mechones de cabello con los dedos temblorosos —Volveré

—«_Me volveré un demonio entonces, y existiré para eso…»_

_Sonreí por última vez y mi vida se consumió, Defteros ya era un demonio desde que éramos niños, lo supe desde que sin remordimiento había asesinado a la bestia, cuando yo solo me quede quieto a servir como un mártir por él. _

Sus ojos se encontraron, rojo y azul, se dijeron todo, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus secretos más oscuros en los años que dejaron de verse, ahora enfrascados en la guerra, suspiros lentos y pausados, no hubo palabras, todo se reducía a comenzar de nuevo.

Mamá siempre dijo que debían estar juntos, mamá tenía razón, porque él era Defteros y Defteros era él, y si uno de ellos faltaba era como si estuvieran en el limbo, entonces Defteros le dio su vida, Defteros se volvió Aspros y Aspros se volvió Defteros, porque para eso vivían…

—Quiero dormir —mascullo acostado sobre la cama con las sabanas hasta la cadera y colocando la mano sobre su frente para cubrirse los ojos, odiaba que la mocosa lo viera así, indefenso, débil

—Aun no puedes —el menudo cuerpo lo abrazo en ese momento

—Mocosa idiota —suspiro cansado —¿Me amas solo a mi o nos amas a ambos? —cuestiono sin rodeos y siendo directo

—Los amo a ambos, porque no podría amarte a ti si él no te hubiera dado la oportunidad de vivir —susurro cerca de su oído dejando que el calor de su aliento le llenara los sentidos

—Yo solo te amo a ti, solo a ti —la rodeo con fuerza atrayéndola hacia él, aferrando su efímera existencia en ese pequeño cuerpo

—¿Aun quieres dormir?

—No, aun no —suspiro —Defteros aun quiere conocer que hay más allá de todas esas tierras desconocidas del mundo —comenzó a dormitar recargando el mentón sobre la pequeña cabeza femenina —Toda una puta vida antes de la guerra santa, y el idiota se interno en una jodida isla de mierda —soltó una risa que apenas fue percibida por ella

_«Se fuerte… seamos fuertes»_

Un murmullo gélido, una sonrisa melancólica —Lo siento… —una disculpa dolorosa —Pero tú no puedes ir a donde voy yo

Y su cuerpo se abalanzo sobre la fémina para saciarse de su cuerpo, para llenarse de su alma. Y entonces, mamá no tuvo razón, porque a pesar de que no tenerlo era como estar en el limbo, compartir era una ofensa, un pecado imperdonable, porque Defteros no podía seguirlo a donde él iba a ir…


End file.
